


It’s Ok

by orphan_account



Series: NCT ABO One-Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark forgets that the today was the day of his rut, and he’s going over to Donghyuck’s house. What will happen when his rut starts?





	It’s Ok

_ Shit _ , thought Mark as he made his way to his boyfriend, Donghyuck’s dorm. Mark had his jaw clenched as he looked at the date on his phone, the date today was when his scheduled rut was. The alpha was afraid of what was going to happen today, but he thought positively, maybe his rut wouldn’t happen today. Mark sighed, even with his positive thinking he still felt worried, it wasn’t like he could suddenly cancel his plans with Donghyuck.

 

He stopped in front of his boyfriend’s dorm. The scent of honey, and sunflowers reached his nose, it was so unusually strong to Mark, but it was still his favourite scent. He knocked on the door, he heard rustling from within. The door opened and revealed Donghyuck with his messy brown hair, a smile widening from seeing Mark, it was adorable to the alpha. Nervously, Mark hugged his boyfriend, immediately placing his head in the younger’s neck, inhaling the omega scent. 

 

“Hyung.” Donghyuck whispered, “you’ve been hugging me for awhile, did you miss me that much?” Mark chuckled, pulling away from the younger. Thankfully, according to Mark, his boyfriend didn’t notice how much he was trying to smell his scent. They headed inside the small dorm, the whole place smelled of his omega.

 

“What do you want to watch first?” 

 

Mark sat on the couch, “anything you want.” 

 

“Stop trying to be smooth hyung.” Donghyuck giggled, “it doesn’t suit you.” The older opens his mouth to protest, but gets cut off by the taste of popcorn in his mouth. Donghyuck had shoved a piece of popcorn in his boyfriend’s mouth to keep him quiet. After several minutes of more unnecessary bickering, they eventually chose a movie to watch. During the movie Mark thought that maybe, just maybe, choosing to have a movie night was a bad idea especially with Donghyuck all cuddled him next to him, and his head on his chest didn’t help him at all. The alpha tried to stay calm and not let his hormones control him, but it was hard with his mate right there.

 

Mid-way through the movie Donghyuck moved himself on Mark’s lap, wanting more attention and have his boyfriend hug him from behind. Unfortunately for Mark, his rut had started to kick in, slowly giving him a raging boner while the omega was on top of him. With the strong scent of nature and something poking his back Donghyuck noticed this, he turns around, diverting his attention to Mark. The alpha’s scent was so strong that it started to hinder the younger’s way of thinking, filling it with lust and want.

 

“You have your rut today don’t you.” The younger says. Mark looks down, nodding not wanting to do something that will trigger his inner wolf. Donghyuck carefully moves himself off Mark, hovering over the older. He leans closer to him, “do you want me to help you?”

 

The alpha gulped, “I don’t want to hurt you hyuck.” Donghyuck’s gaze softened, meeting the other’s pair of lust filled ones. “I’ll be fine.” He smiled, “now, use me  _ alpha _ .” Mark let go, letting his alpha take over. He suddenly lifted Donghyuck up as the omega shrieked in surprise. The elder carried him to the bedroom, pinning him against the bed. With lips clashing, lewd sounds filling the room, the two were passionately kissing. It was so erotic, especially to the younger, since it had been a long time since the two had sex. Donghyuck was starting to miss how Mark filled him up with his cum, but right now all he had to do was please his alpha.

 

The older was in a rush, quickly ripping the younger’s clothes off so he could smother his whole body with kisses, and occasional bite marks. Several strings of moans came from Donghyuck as Mark made his way back up his body, stopping at his neck to bite down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. “Ah- ow hyung -ah-  _ fuck. _ ” Donghyuck pants out. The alpha licks the bite mark, clearly noticing how that hurt Donghyuck. Mark leaves a trail of kisses down to the younger’s nipple, biting it and pulling on it. 

 

“ _ Alpha, alpha, alpha _ .” whined Donghyuck, hands desperately reaching out to pull Mark closer. The alpha growled at the sound, knowing his omega was starting to feel frustrated. He takes off his own clothes, leaving both of them naked together. Mark pulls out lube, not wanting to hurt Donghyuck, he preps him quickly. He pushes in two digits into the omega’s tight hole, earning loud moans from him. Slowly the alpha started to push his finger in and out, stretching the omega’s hole. Feeling frustrated due to the whines and moans of the younger, Mark added one more finger to fully prep Donghyuck for his aching boner, pumping his finger quickly and precisely curving his fingers to hit the younger’s prostate every time. It caused the omega to scream and arch his back. Mark, being impatient then slipped out his fingers to align himself with the omega’s hole, slowly sinking his full length inside. Mark groaned at the feeling of Donghyuck’s tight walls surrounding him, and how it got even more tighter once his full length was inside. The alpha didn’t wait for Donghyuck to adjust to his length, instead he immediately started thrusting hard and fast, tears sliding down the omega’s face. Mark leaned forward to kiss it away, and to give a quick peck on Donghyuck’s lips.

 

The omega became a whining mess with saliva drolling down his mouth, face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat, and tears covering his face. Mark looked at the sight, proud what he’d done to his omega. “ _ fuck _ , you look so hot. What a good  _ omega _ you are for me. Such a slut, desperate for my dick, aren’t you?” Mark said smirking at Donghyuck, in which the omega could only respond with moans, for his prostate was being hit with every thrust, and the degrading made him even more turned on. The alpha was ruthless with his thrusting, there wasn’t a time where Donghyuck could rest, he was starting to become sensitive. 

 

“H-hyung! Hyung!” Donghyuck whined, “I- ah- I’m s-sensitive there. Ah- hyung p-please!” The younger’s whines only made the alpha even more hornier, his thrusts became even faster, hitting harder than before. Donghyuck screamed the overstimulation of persistent thrusts threw him over the edge, he was close to cumming. The omega pulled closer to Mark. “Hyu-ah I-i’m going to cum, gonn-ah hyung!” He moaned loudly.

 

The omega reached his climax, spilling all over his stomach, but Mark was yet to reach his. Mark kept thrusting, desperate on trying to reach his own climax. Whines and moans became louder, the younger gripped onto the sheets even harder, tears going down his cheeks once again. Mark moved forward, placing his head in Donghyuck’s neck, inhaling his scent. It made him even more erratic with his thrusts. “Hyung- Ma- ah- I-i don’t think I c-can keep -ah- going. Mark!” Donghyuck tried to stop him, but he knew he still wanted to be filled up even more. The alpha slammed his lips onto the other, muffling Donghyuck’s moans as tongues danced with one another. He pulled apart, clearly reaching his climax soon.

 

“Bite me hyung. Alp-ah! _ Alpha, alpha _ , bite me p-please.” The omega pleaded. Nails digging into the older’s back. Mark licked his neck, lust completely overpowering him to bite down hard onto Donghyuck’s neck as he reached his climax. With one last hit to the omega’s prostate, Mark knotted him as the younger spilled all over himself again. The two panted heavily, their bodies collapsing from exhaustion. 

 

Mark pulled out, standing up to look at his boyfriend. Donghyuck’s cheeks were flushed, his beautiful, tanned skin was covered with hickies and bite marks. The older felt guilty for doing this to him, but it made him happy that the beautiful omega belonged to him. 

 

“I’m sorry hyuck.” He says, “let me go clean you up.”

 

The omega giggled, “hyung, I told you it’s fine. I enjoyed it, even though it hurts.”

 

“I think I’ll be fine till tomorrow.” Mark says quietly, “I’ll leave before it happens.”

 

“No! It’ll be fine. Just use me again, hyung.”

 

The older smiles, “I love you, hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened in surprise, he tries to sit up to hug his boyfriend, “I love you too,  _ alpha _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this probably sucks doesn’t it. But feel free to leave me constructive criticism, and sorry that this is bad. i haven’t written smut in forever.. also i accidentally messed up smth so i’ll fix it tomorrow when i have my computer


End file.
